


Put A Bow On It

by myracingthoughts



Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bruce Banner, Bonding, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Timeline What Timeline, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myracingthoughts/pseuds/myracingthoughts
Summary: Darcy’s nostalgic for some Christmas cheer while Bruce hates the season. With both of them alone in the city for the holidays, Darcy has just the plan to get Bruce out of his (somewhat) grinch-y shell.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Darcy Lewis
Series: Darcy Lewis Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927495
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo





	Put A Bow On It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treaddelicately](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treaddelicately/gifts).



> This fic was written for Darcy Lewis Bingo and crosses off square Y2 - “Cute!”
> 
> This fic also fulfills the 'Reliving past Christmas traditions helps renew someone’s Christmas spirit' [Hallmark Holiday Movie Bingo](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/634579786258432002) square.

The scent of eggnog still lingered in the halls.

It was December 23rd, the morning after the annual Stark Industries Christmas party, and the Tower practically had tumbleweeds blowing through the corridors. There was no chatter or groans. No coffeemakers on or heels pacing the tile floors. No phones ringing or the incessant clacking of keyboards.

It was just pure, unfiltered silence. The hum of the temperature control and the faint sounds coming up from the street. It was kind of beautiful, really.

And while Tony Stark himself had given the entire office the rest of the week leading up until the actual big day off as a bonus vacation, Darcy Lewis didn’t have a home to go back to. The Tower wasn’t just where she worked; it was also where she slept and kept her worldly possessions. And with Jane off-world with Thor, no one was expecting her to visit for the holidays.

Taking the silence as an invitation, she thought she’d get a little work done in everyone’s absence.

Truthfully, she preferred the big-city version of the holidays anyway. After years of hit-and-miss Friendsgivings and getting a free pity dinner from roommates in college, it was the only thing that was familiar anymore. The oversized trees, the bright lights and the first real snow of the season were some of her favourite times of year— as long as she didn’t have to leave the Tower to admire it. 

So, dressed in her comfiest sweater, she figured she should get in a little bit of work before losing herself entirely to the thrill of a soft couch and a lineup of Hallmark movies. Which is why she was so surprised to find Bruce Banner hunched over his equipment like it was any other day.

“Bruce?”

His head swivelled, hand reaching for his glasses as his brown eyes locked on hers with a smile, “Good morning.”

“Don’t you _good morning_ me,” Darcy chided playfully. “You do know Tony demanded we all take the rest of the year off, right? For this thing called the holidays or something?”

“I do indeed,” Bruce said smoothly, biting back a smile. “That doesn’t explain why you’re here?”

Darcy leaned against the inside of the doorframe, trying to keep the smile off her face and failing miserably. There were definitely worse people to be stuck in Stark Tower with, she realized, heart skipping a beat.

“I’m a chronic rule-breaker, Bruce. It’s in my blood. I can’t help it,” Darcy said with a grin. “Demands just keep pouring out of Tony’s mouth, and I’m just _compelled_ to do the exact opposite.”

“Sounds like a serious condition.”

She could see the twitch in his lips as he said it, desperately trying to hold back his chuckle, which would have been endearing if she hadn’t been holding back the awkward elephant in the room.

“No, but seriously, um,” Darcy nibbled on her lip, trying to cycle through her usual, detached speil. Long-scripted and well-worn, but didn’t get any easier to admit. “My parents passed a few years back, so… It’s just me.”

Bruce’s expression dropped, glasses settling on the table in front of him as his forehead creased. 

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“No, no. It’s fine,” Darcy said with a wave of her hand. It wasn’t, but it wasn’t _his_ fault. “But back to the real matter at hand: I’m shocked no one pestered you enough to join them for Christmas.”

Now it was Bruce’s turn to look bashful, “I actually like the city, the Tower… The quiet, mostly.”

“Well, New York does do Christmas like no other.”

A guilty look slid across Bruce’s face for a brief second, and Darcy’s eyes flashed with intrigue.

“Wait— don’t tell me you’ve never done the whole holiday shebang in the city?” Darcy’s jaw dropped at his immediate lack of response. “Ice skating? Tree lighting? Christmas market? Bruce??”

“I, uh, I’m not big on crowds?”

“Oh, we both know that’s bullshit. Bruce! How could you live in this big beautiful city and not want to go and explore it? With the lights and the food and the sounds?” Darcy sounded almost exasperated with the scientist. 

“I just don’t do the holidays, Darcy. It’s pointless! It’s corporate, capitalist bullshit—”

“Oh god, you’re starting to sound like Tony when he’s digging his heels in,” though Tony was _way_ more annoying. “Well, I guess we’re just going to have to fix this today.”

“Fix what, exactly?”

Evidently, Darcy had to make this as clear as glass. Something about big brains and little hints.

“Spend it with me.”

Bruce’s head nearly spun around on his neck, “No, Darcy. I don’t do the holidays, and I-I couldn’t impose… Are you sure?”

“I insist,” Darcy proclaimed with a grin at his quick mental turnaround. “I promise I’ll show you the best holiday season you’ve ever had in the city. I’ll fill you full of Christmas cheer and send you home with a full stomach, at the very least.”

“Money back guarantee?”

“Not that you need one, but sure. Whatever makes you comfortable, Dr. Banner,” Darcy singsonged over her shoulder, swinging her hips from side to side. “Now, get dressed and meet me downstairs. Wear comfortable shoes and bundle up.”

Bruce met her in the lobby with a smart wool coat and knit scarf. His ears just peeked out from his curly salt and pepper hair, and something about those waves and _that_ smile made her heart grow two sizes too big.

“What’s first?” he asked with a grin.

“First, we fuel up.”

She may have planned the route to pass by every holiday landmark she could think of, the glow of lights and jingling of bells echoing off the skyscrapers around them. 

Darcy tapped at her phone screen, making sure she knew the way before weaving them through the city streets to one of her favourite bakeries. But the bright blue sign was just in front of them, as expected, and the warmth that greeted them was almost as nice as the sweet scents wafting up from the kitchen. 

Bruce grabbed a table while Darcy hemmed and hawed about just what to order them.

“This is Kringle, a traditional Danish pastry, and the cafe’s hot chocolate is the best in the city,” Darcy explained, setting the cups and tray down on the little cafe table. “Hot chocolate is a must-have for any holiday adventure.”

Darcy may have picked up her love of the pastry in Jane’s worldly travels, drifting from lab to lab on contracts and for various conferences.

Bruce didn’t look convinced as he stared at the slice of nut-covered goodness. 

“If you say so.”

But by the end of his first bite of Kringle, Darcy could see the way the corners of his lips flicked up and just how quickly his slice seemed to disappear from his plate. She didn’t say anything, though. No, that would be smug, and today was all about the warm feeling in her belly and getting a few more of those smiles out of him.

He stared at her expectantly, draining the last of his hot cocoa. 

“What’s next?”

Darcy huffed a laugh, “Well, you’re not exactly dressed for the occasion, and I know just the place to remedy that.”

“Dressed for the occasion…?”

“Just trust me, Bruce.”

There was something behind his eyes as he nodded, a sparkle she hadn’t seen before, but he was probably just enjoying the hot chocolate, steam drifting towards his mouth and into the air around him.

Even if she hadn’t marked this store on her map, Darcy could have spotted the novelty sweaters in the window two blocks away. She smiled to herself, ignoring the slightly pained expression on Bruce’s face as she steered them both inside. Without much talk on his part, Darcy pulled a sweater off the rack and pushed it into Bruce’s chest.

“Go try it on.”

“Darcy—”

“No whining. This is mandatory.”

They wove through the racks towards the fitting room, hearing a breathy chuckle from the other side of the changing room door.

“Has anyone ever told you you’re a little bossy?” Bruce called out amongst the brush of fabrics inside.

“Not anyone who wanted to walk away from the conversation.”

Bruce barked a laugh from inside the fitting room, “Darcy, this is ridiculous. How is this not some sort of torture?”

Darcy snorted, “In a way, it’s like a social penance. Alright, now the big reveal.”

Bruce pulled back the dressing room curtain to show off the green and red monstrosity, equipped with LED lights and pom-poms for good measure. Somewhere between the lights and bows, she could just make out the Santa in mid-air, being pulled along by a full fleet of reindeer. Rudolph’s nose lit up, of course.

“Cute!” Darcy said, unable to hide the giggle behind her hand. 

“You did not just call me _cute_ ,” he groaned. “What’s with all the bows, anyway?”

Darcy shrugged, “Christmas stuff is always better with a bow! Ugly box? Put a bow on it! Sweater not ridiculous enough? Bow!”

She could see Bruce fiddling with the hem, the blush creeping up past his cheeks and into his hair.

“No, no changing! You’re definitely wearing this out today. It’s perfect,” Darcy added for a little encouragement.

“Is it now?”

“I’d say so.” Turning to find the sales associate, she asked, “Can you ring this sweater up for us? My friend would love to wear it out of the store.”

Darcy didn’t let Bruce argue about who was paying, graciously storing his original button-up shirt in her purse as she tucked away the receipt.

“Thank you,” he whispered to her, face just inches from her ear and a warm hand on her shoulder.

Darcy hesitated, the confident veneer slipping for just a second as she stuttered out a, “I-it’s no problem. Anything for the season.”

“The season, hm?”

And had it been any other man in front of her, she might have thought they were flirting, with that playful smile and throaty chuckle. But with Bruce, Darcy wasn’t so sure, even with her practically forcing him out of his comfort zone.

His shoulder brushed hers as he held the door open for her, “Where to next, boss?”

“I think it’s time I took you to a proper holiday market,” Darcy said, tilting her head in thanks at his chivalry. “When I was in Europe with Jane, they used to be these huge events scattered across all the major cities. New York’s are alright, but I kind of wish you could have seen them.”

She led them a few blocks away to a park, where rows of stalls and food trucks sat waiting between strings of unlit twinkle lights. Darcy could only imagine how pretty it was at night; she was already making a mental note to return— maybe rope Bruce into it too— after hours in the dark. 

Bruce kept close to her side, closer than he’d ever been to her before, and Darcy kept looking over to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable with the arrangement. Losing him in a crowd would probably be worse, but she’d seen his skittish nature up close and personal— too personal. She may have had a habit of infringing on others’ personal space at the best of times.

But it wasn’t like she was even the instigator today.

Instead, she’d find his eyes already on her, the corners of his lips flicking up every time she looked over. She kept catching his fingers ghosting past her palm as they walked, the contact sending shivers up her arm. Was it for her comfort or his? It seemed so out of character for the normally shy Avenger, especially paired with the toothy grin, those little creases in the corners of his eyes deepening at every sight and sound.

Darcy was pretty sure she could have watched him experience the season all Christmas long and never get bored.

“Are you hungry?” Darcy asked. “There’s a great schnitzel truck just up ahead.”

“I could eat.”

They managed to grab a nearby bench, digging into the meal without much of a word. In fact, Darcy didn’t seem to need words so much around Bruce— he tended to sort of intuit things? Knowing just how close he could get without her looking at him sideways, keeping pace with her (she had short legs, OK?), or letting her know if her shoelaces were untied.

And there, in that moment, thigh touching as they ate their food, Darcy couldn’t have been happier.

What started as Operation: Bruce Holiday Cheer ended up with her coming to her own realization. About how much better the holidays were with someone else beside them. To laugh at her stupid jokes, or force into a holiday sweater, or laugh over wholly inappropriate Christmas tree ornaments as they wove through the shoulder-to-shoulder crowd.

Or now, when his arm draped across the back of the bench, his hand just barely brushing her shoulder.

“Hey, Darcy?”

“Mm?” 

She wrenched herself from watching the five-year-old across the way, trying to convince his mother into buying a giant bag of caramel corn.

“Thanks,” Bruce offered quietly. “For doing this. You really didn’t have to.”

“Well, you had fun, didn’t you?”

His fingers played with the fringe of her scarf, a soft smile on his face, “I had more than fun, actually. I’ve uh, never really seen the point of this whole holiday thing, but I’ll admit, it’s kind of magically behind all the lights and buzz.”

“Woah,” Darcy said with a chuckle. “More than fun? Is that illegal for Dr. Bruce Banner? I feel like I have to report that to someone…”

Bruce huffed a laugh, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek, “I’m serious.”

“I know you are, but what I am?” Darcy shot back just above a whisper, their lips just inches from the other, clouded in their own breath in the cold air.

“Beautiful,” Bruce started as his eyes flicked up to hers. “Intelligent, funny, a little reckless, maybe…”

“Shut up and kiss me properly,” Darcy said with a glint of teeth. 

Her fingers found their way into the lapels of his coat as Bruce’s cradled the side of her face. He was a little hesitant, a little softer than she would have liked after a day of watching his dorky grins and waiting for an opportunity to break those walls down. But Darcy was all in, pressing everything she had to give him into the kiss that was only seconds but seemed to go on for hours.

And then they pulled away, back to the hum of the crowd— long forgotten in the embrace— the thumping of blood in their ears, and their breathing, which was a little more ragged now.

Bruce pulled Darcy into his side, letting out a contented sigh as her head leaned against his shoulder.

Neither were alone that holiday season.

For the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. All comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved and cherished.
> 
> This fic was a prompt. You can find my [prompts list and details here](https://pasmonblog.tumblr.com/post/635410523601649664) if you're interested in adding to my WIP list (please do).


End file.
